Dreaming of an Eden
by YunYun
Summary: Tifa longs to be with Cloud, but Cloud has been with Aeris for a few months now. Tifa has to find a way to make Cloud fall in love with her. Will she succeed? Deticated to Kawaii-Tifa1990!


~Hi there! First of all, I'd like to thank you for picking out this particular story instead of all the others out there!  
  
This story is about basically about Tifa Lockheart who longs to be with Cloud Strife...but there seems to be one problem. Cloud has been with Aeris for a few months now, so Tifa needs to find some way to make Cloud fall in love with her before Cloud and Aeris run off and get married. Will she succeed? Read on and find out!~Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from FFVII~  
  
Chapter One  
  
A cool ocean breeze swept through the air as Tifa sat on the beach on a sunny afternoon. Her long brown hair glistened in the sunlight as she sat and admired the view of the ocean. She smiled as she lay down on the burning hot sand, dreaming of what is, or could be her greatest wish.  
She lay there dreaming about what her future would be like. With or without Cloud. She wondered if he would ever fall in love with her. Leave Aeris maybe? She didn't know what would happen, but she hoped that one day she could be with Cloud, happily. More than just friends. She needed someone to be with, someone to comfort her when she was sad, someone to keep her happy ever day of her life...Cloud was the only one to fit that description. Tifa closed her eyes and began to think about what she would do.  
  
"Cloud..." she said in a low whisper.  
  
Moments later, Tifa heard people approaching her. She opened her eyes and sat up, surprised by their sudden appearance. She turned to see who they were. She jumped up in surprise, noticing that it was Cloud and Aeris that were taking a walk down the beach. Tifa faked her sweet smile, and laughed lightly.  
  
"Hey Tifa..." Cloud seemed a bit curious about Tifa's strange behaviour.  
  
"Hi!," Tifa smiled for real this time, just for Cloud. "What are you doing...out here...in the burning hot sun...why...Aeris! She might get a sunburn!" Tifa laughed, and noticed that her strange behaviour made Cloud raise one of his eyebrows. She blushed, putting both hands behind her back and smiling.  
  
"It's so nice to see you, Tifa!" Aeris smiled as she hugged Cloud. Tifa was most definetly jealous of Aeris, but she tried to hold it in and not reveal her emotions to either of them.  
  
"You devious woman...do you realize I want to rip your head off right now?" Tifa thought to herself.  
  
"Same! How have you two been these past...umm..." Tifa felt anger and jealousy arise inside her when she mentioned Cloud and Aeris together.  
  
"Months." Cloud finished Tifa's sentence for her. "It's been really great actually." Cloud got slightly angered by Tifa's attitude, he knew something was wrong with her.  
  
"Why don't you stop by our appartment tonight?" he asked Tifa.  
  
"Tonight? Oh...sure! I'd be glad to." Tifa didn't really want to go, because her heart ached whenever she saw Cloud and Aeris together. She decided to go anyway.  
  
"Great. We'll come pick you up at your appartment. See you later!" Aeris and Cloud smiled and continued walking along the beach.  
  
Once they were far enough for Tifa to freely express herself, she sighed. She didn't know how she was supposed to get Cloud to fall in love with her...he seemed so happy with Aeris. Tifa thought that she would not have any chance at getting Cloud.  
  
"APPARTMENT? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Tifa screamed out to the ocean.  
  
She feared that she had said it too loud, and somebody had heard. Her favourite way to rid herself of her anger was either punching, kicking or screaming at something. Tifa put her hand to her forehead and shook her head lightly.  
  
"There's no point in doing this..." she said to herself. Tifa walked back to her appartment later that day. What was she to do? She had no idea.  
  
Once she got into the appartment building, she picked up her mail and headed off to her appartment room. She opened her door to find that her place was a mess.  
  
"I can't have Cloud see my appartment like this!" she started cleaning her appartment as fast as she could. "They're coming in less than an hour!" Tifa said to herself. She started to panic.  
  
She made her bed, dusted everything in sight, cleaned the bathroom, picked up candy wrappers and chip bags off the floor, cleaned up her kitchen, washed all her dirty dishes, etc. Once she was done, she took a long, deep breath and lay down on her bed. She looked out the window that was right beside her on a wall that was covered with posters of various things.  
  
"Talk about spring cleaning in 15 minutes!" Tifa put her hands behind her head and stared at her ceiling.  
  
Tifa decided to take a short nap while she was waiting for Cloud and Aeris. A half hour later, she heard someone knocking at the door. She got up and walked towards the door. She opened the door to see that there was only Cloud standing there.  
  
"Hey Tifa...Aeris stayed at the appartment to clean up a bit." Cloud looked into Tifa's appartment, noticing that it was very clean. Tifa could tell that Cloud was impressed with how she kept her appartment so clean.  
  
"Oh...she did? You really don't have to clean up just for me..." said Tifa.  
  
"Well, we had to clean up anyway..." Tifa seemed slightly insulted when Cloud said this.  
  
"Should we get going?" Cloud asked her. Tifa nodded and smiled and they were off.  
  
~This is the end of Chapter one...More chapters coming soon! Hope you enjoyed it! Review it, please! ^_^;~ 


End file.
